


Tommy’s Favourite Holiday

by Soulless_Fawn



Series: Feathery Hostile Family [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Almost Kidnapped, Bird/Human Hybrids, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family, Father Jschlatt, Father-Son Relationship, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Gen, Goat Hybrid, Half-Siblings, Lashing Out, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Son Tubbo, Wingfic, Winter, feathers - Freeform, hoglin hybrid, locket, tree - Freeform, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Wilbur and Techno take Tommy to get a Christmas tree for the next day. They however loose Tommy in the crowd.Close calls came up. And a single goat father steps in between Tommy and a gross smelling kidnaper. Phil shows up and they have a very merry Christmas.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommInnit, Tubbo & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Feathery Hostile Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 335





	Tommy’s Favourite Holiday

Wilbur helped Tommy get his winter boots on before he put on his own. “Hurry! We need to get the best one!”. Wilbur chuckled as he looked to Techno. “You ready?”. Techno just huffed. He took that as a yes. “Yell then let’s go.”. Wilbur opened the door and the cold air hit all of their faces. They began their walk across the snow. Tommy was bubbling with joy. You could see it by how his wings wouldn’t stop moving. That or they were cold. 

After a long time of walking the three brothers came up to a village. People were loud and rushing around. Tommy looked up to Wilbur with a smile. Wilbur looked to Techno. “I don’t know where the trees are.”. Techno said with a shrug. They would have just cut down a tree near their house but after doing that every Christmas the forest looked a little open. So they decided to buy one from the closet village.

“There!”. Tommy yelled pointing over to a booth. He started ringing off in the direction. “Shit. Tommy wait up!”. Wilbur and Techno ran after him. “Slow down!”. People were getting in the way of the two. “Tommy! Where’d you go!”. Wilbur frantically looked around. They had lost Tommy.

* * *

Tommy looked around at the trees for sale. It was cold and he kept his wings close to his back for warmth. They had grown a lot of fluffy feathers. Blond and light brown feathers. He went up to a tree and stared at it. “Not big enough…”. He commented to himself. Looking around some more he saw a huge tree in the distance.

Running up to it he knew that it was the one. It was towering over the eight year old boy. “Hello.”. A low and cracked voice said from behind Tommy. It was a tired looking man. “Hi.”. Tommy greeted him. “Where’s your parents?”. He asked smiling creepily. A shiver went down Tommy’s spine. 

Tommy could smell fish and garbage off the man. “They're looking for you. I could take you.”. Tommy backed up. His dad wasn’t here and he never knew his mom. “I’m okay.”. Tommy put his hand up to his nose. He really did smell bad. The man grabbed Tommy’s arm and pulled him.

“Come with me kid. I’ll bring you to them.”. Tommy tugged back as he flapped his wings to try and get away. But he was too young to even get off the ground. “Let go!”. Tommy yelled not wanting to go with the creepy man. The man started to drag him away from where there weren't many people.

“I don’t want to go with you!”. Tommy’s eyes started to water. Where was Wilbur? Where was Techno? “Wilbur! Techno!”. He cried out. “Shut up kid.”. The man said. Before anything else could happen he was punched in the face. The man tripped over his feet and landed on his ass.

Tommy backed up quickly and looked up. There stood another man. He had curled horns and smelled lightly of alcohol. “Get away from the kid pedo! He clearly doesn’t want to go with you!”. Tommy looked behind the goat hybrid to see a smaller one. The boy looked to be his age.

He held onto the shirt of the older man. He was most definitely the kids father. The kid let go of his father and ran over to Tommy. “I know the kid! Right little guy I was just taking you to your parents!.” The smelly one said backing up as the father just stepped forward for another punch.

Tommy looked to the side as the shorter boy smiled. “You okay?”. He whispered. The boy had small little horns and brown hair. “Ya I’m okay.”. The two looked back to the fight. “My name is Tubbo.”. “Mines Tommy.”. The two just grind as Tubbo’s father beat the shit out of the smelly man.

“You go dad!”. “Kick his ass mister!”. Before long the man scampered away. Tubbo’s father walked up to the two boys and bent down to check Tommy. “Did he touch you?”. He said sternly. Tommy just shook his head no. “Where’s your family? Are you here alone?”. Tommy just shook his head no again. “I’m not alone. My big brothers are here. But I ran off to find the best Christmas tree!”. 

The man nodded standing back up. “How about we go over there in the open. They must be looking for you.”. Tommy thought about it. It was safer than being where they were now. “Okay.”. Tubbo took his fathers hand as the three walked closer to the crowds.

“So did you find a tree?”. Tubbo said looking at Tommy. “Ya I did! It’s the biggest one I could find!”. Tubbo nodded. “Me and my dad are looking for the smaller ones. No one buys them so they're cheaper!”. Tommy smiled. I guess the smaller ones are cheaper.

“Tommy!”. He heard two people yell together. Looking over to the right Tommy could see Techno and Wilbur running over. “Hello!”. Tubbo said waving at the two. They were out of breath and sweating. Techno grabbed Tommy away from Tubbo’s fathers hands and glared at him. Wilbur bent down and hugged Tommy. “We were looking for you, you brat!”. 

“Who’s this.”. Techno said harshly as he stared at Tubbo and his father. “Names Jschlatt, but call me Schlatt. And instead of glaring at me how about keep an eye on your little brother.”. He pointed to Tommy who was being squeezed by Wilbur in a big hug. “Found him being dragged. If I wasn’t there he would have been kidnapped.”.

Techno lighted up on the looks he gave the older man. “Ya mister Schlatt kick the mans ass!”. Tommy said to Wilbur. Tubbo walked over to Wilbur and Tommy. “Ya my dad was awesome! I saw him kick the man in the no no place!”. Wilbur looked up at Schlatt letting go of Tommy. He walked over and put out his hand. “Thank you.”. Schlatt shook Wilbur’s hand.

“No problem. If I lost Tubbo I would want someone to look after him.”. Techno looked down to see Tommy talking with what looked like to be his new friend. “Now that you have you brother back me and Tubbo have to go.”. Schlatt looked past Wilbur and to Tubbo. “Come on Tubbo.”. 

Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo and frowned. “Not yet!”. He whined. Techno, Wilbur and Schlatt locked eyes. “Can’t we stay a bit longer?”. Tubbo also whined. His goat ears bent down. He wasn’t happy with leaving his new friend either. 

“How about we make a time to meet up?”. Wilbur suggested. More towards Schlatt then the two boys. “I’m fine with that.”. The older man said. And so they did. A week after Christmas they would meet up. So the two boys can get to know each other more.

* * *

Tommy sat near the fireplace as Techno set the tree up. He pouted, clinging onto his blanket. “Why couldn’t we get the big one!”. Wilbur walked up to Tommy and sat down. “Because it couldn’t fit in here. Plus how were we supposed to get it home.”. Tommy just continued to pout. 

“Done my part.”. Techno breathed out backing up. The tree was still and set up perfectly. Tommy looked up at it. He stopped pouting and got up off the floor. “It’s nice.”. He said. Techno just smiled softly as he sat on the couch. Tommy saw Wilbur get off the floor and walk into the kitchen.

Tommy loved the tree. Yes it wasn’t the one he wanted but it was theirs. Wilbur came back into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn and a hand full of string. “Let’s decorate!”. Wilbur set the bowl on the floor. Tommy ran up to him.

Wilbur gave Tommy some string. “Just poke it through the popcorn. I’ll look nice after.”. Tommy nodded as he got to work. Techno didn’t snitch when Tommy would eat some when Wilbur had his back turned. After a while the decorations were done and being put up. The three brothers took a step back to admire their word work.

Wilbur looked at the time. “Looks like it’s time for a little bird hybrid to go to bed.”. Tommy didn’t like the sound of that. “But-“. Before Tommy could finish what he was going to say he was picked up. “Nope. You're going to bed.”. Tommy struggled against Wilbur. “Let me go! I’m not a baby anymore!”.

Techno just chuckled as Wilbur brought Tommy to bed. Tommy sat in his nest on his bed. “But I want to stay up!”. Wilbur sat on the edge of the bed. “Santa only sees kids who go to sleep on time.”. Wilbur’s argument was good. Tommy knew the rules of Christmas.

It didn’t stop him from not liking them though. “Fine!”. Tommy flopped down onto his bed. Henry his cow plush was beside him. Wilbur smiled kissing Tommy in the head. “Gross!”. Tommy laughed out. “See you in the morning.”. Wilbur got up and left. Turning the lights off before shutting the door.

* * *

Wilbur held the five presents he got. Four were for Tommy. One was for Techno. And three of Tommy’s had Santa written on it. He yawned walking into the living room. Under the tree there sat two poorly wrapped presents. Bending down Wilbur could see the names. “From Techno to Wilbur. From Techno to Tommy.”. Wilbur read it out loud.

His brother must have been up earlier than he was. Wilbur quickly put the five presents he had under the tree. The door creaked open behind him. Turning around he saw Phil walk in. Snow all over his wings and clothes. He held three presents in his hands. Wilbur and Phil locked eyes.

Phil smiled seeing his middle child. “Wilbur.”. Phil greeted. Wilbur stood back up and fully turned to his father. “Phil.”. Phil walked over to the tree and put the presents under it. “How’s Tommy?”. Wilbur looked Phil over. His wings were big against his back.

They were black and had dark greens mixed in with them. Completely the opposite of Tommy’s blonde feathers with light brown tints. “He’s good. He met a friend today.”. Phil nodded then yawned. “That’s good to hear.”. Phil had come over two weeks ago. He usually would have been gone for three but it was Christmas.

Techno came two days before. Even he made an effort to be here on time. Wilbur just scoffed turning to go to his room. “Wilbur wait.”. Phil grabbed onto Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur whipped around hissing at his father. His pupils turned into slits. Phil retracted his hand.

Yes Techno, Wilbur and Tommy are all brothers by blood but that doesn’t make it full. It’s one of the many reasons Wilbur thought less of his father. They all had different mothers making them all different hybrids. Wilbur happened to be a fox hybrid third generation. Making him not be born with a tail or ears.

“Wilbur I’m sorry.”. Phil looked at how Wilbur was angry. He took his hand and cupped his son's face. Wilbur growled but didn’t pull away. “I got off of work for the week. I’ll be here.”. Phil then left to his room. Leaving Wilbur to calm himself down. His pupils turned to normal and he stopped growling. He has to put on a smile, for Tommy. 

* * *

Tommy woke up tired. He never understood why if he went to bed early. Clutching onto Henry he opened his bedroom door. Still in his pyjamas. Then something clicks. It was hacking Christmas! Running down the hall Tommy whipped open Wilbur’s door. “Wilbur wake up!”. Tommy ran over to his brothers bed and got on top.

Looking down he saw Wilbur sleeping. “Wilbur wake up wake up wake up!”. Tommy shook his brother. Wilbur’s eyes popped open as he sat up. Causing Tommy to tumble back a bit. “Why do you have to be so loud?”. “Cuz it’s Christmas!”.

Wilbur looked at Tommy then yawned. “Alright let’s go.”. Wilbur stood up off the bed. He had snowman pyjamas on and a snowflake on his shirt. Wilbur always wore Christmas pyjamas when he got the chance to. Tommy jumped off the bed as Wilbur walked over to his door. They walked out into the hall.

Wilbur looked at Tommy then a small smile came onto his face. “How about you go wake up Phil.”. Tommy’s mouth dropped open. “H-he’s here?”. Wilbur just nodded. It was enough to make Tommy sprit down the hall to his fathers room. Whipping open his fathers door Tommy jumped right onto the bed.

“Dad!”. Phil was shot awake by the sound of Tommy yelling. He looked around thinking something was burning. But once he saw Tommy sitting on his bed he calmed down. “Tommy. It’s just you.”. He breathed out with a chuckle. “It’s Christmas!”. Tommy’s wings fluttered with excitement. 

Phil’s wings also fluttered when he saw how happy Tommy was with seeing him. “Ya it is buddy.”. Phil swinged his legs off the side of his bed. “Let’s go see what Santa got you huh.”. Tommy nodded, jumping off of Phil’s bed. “Yes let’s go!”. The two walked to the living room. Tommy looked at the tree and smiled widely seeing all the presents.

Wilbur was drinking some hot chocolate while Techno was half asleep on the couch. Tommy ran over to the tree and sat down. He knew the rules of Christmas. Once everyone was awake Wilbur would pass the presents out. So he waited for his big brother to be done with his hot chocolate. 

Phil sat on the couch while Techno just put his legs on his lap. He definitely did not want to sit up. After Wilbur was done he walked over to the tree. He bent down and got Tommy’s first gift. He passed it to Tommy and he ripped it open. It went like this until all the ones that said Santa on them were done.

Wilbur could see the one he got for Techno. Picking it up he passed it to his now fully awake older brother. Techno stared at it. He carefully opened the present after reading who it was from. “Thanks.”. Techno looked down at a pair of gloves. He didn’t show it but he really liked them.

After a couple more presents the last ones were left. The ones Phil got for the boys. Wilbur passed Tommy his. Tommy opened it revealing wing warmers. He was confused at first until Phil told him what they were. Techno was second as he got gold rings for his tusks.

Wilbur stared down at his present. Unwrapping it slowly he looked down at the gift his father got him. It was a heart shaped locket. Wilbur opened it to see a picture of him and Phil. In the picture Wilbur was two years old and Phil was holding him. It was a simpler time back then. Wilbur looked over at Phil. 

Phil was just looking at Wilbur. Obviously trying to see if he liked it. “Wilbur I’m hungry.”. Wilbur turned to see Tommy walk over to try and push Techno off the couch. “Alright.”. Wilbur got off the floor shoving the locket in his pocket.

He still needed to cook Christmas dinner.


End file.
